Typically, one or more special drawers of a kitchen cabinet are "organizers", having compartments for silverware, knives, and miscellaneous small tools. Some of these special drawers have permanent dividers. Others may have replaceable organizer trays which are available in a wide variety of compartment configurations, one example being shown in U.S. Design Pat. No. 301,590 issued June 13, 1989 to Rubbermaid Incorporated on "Drawer Organizer Tray".
Whether the compartments are permanent, or are in a replaceable organizer tray, they generally occupy only the lower space portion of the drawer, leaving a substantial upper space portion unused.
Attempts have been made to utilize this wasted upper space portion by fitting an additional, movable, auxiliary organizer tray in it. This has required tools and permanent installation of special guide rails which, if removed, leave the drawer side defaced with nail holes or other imperfections. An example is shown in Swiss Patent No. 269758 filed 28 Oct. 1948 where an auxiliary tray 3 is supported for movement on permanent rails 5, 5 in the upper portion of a cash drawer 1. Removal of these permanent rails would require special tools and would mar the inner surfaces of the drawer.